


Thrill Seeker

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: I'll get around to my other works eventually, promise. After that, only one shots. Or I won't post a story till it's done. Or something. Enjoy some GhiraLink ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll get around to my other works eventually, promise. After that, only one shots. Or I won't post a story till it's done. Or something. Enjoy some GhiraLink ^^

It had been...hours, it seemed, since the fight had begun, with Ghirahim walking slowly towards him in a way that resembled a lion, sizing up its prey before the kill. Really, though, it had only been about fifteen minutes. Not that Link had any sense of time, his only focus was the demon in front of him. Where at first he had the upper hand, now he was just barely parrying the demon's attacks, exhaustion setting in and making his limbs heavy. Ghirahim seemed to sense this and began to attack with more fervour, his attacks now utterly relentless.

Finally, it happened. He didn't know how it happened, but it did. A momentary lapse in concentration, perhaps...And then Ghirahim was behind him, twisting his arm painfully behind his back, and before he could struggle, Ghirahim's sword was pressed against his throat.

"I'll admit, you put up quite a struggle for such a soft-looking boy," Ghirahim said with glee, "But even you can see that it's over now." And it was over. Link was panting heavily, his eyes were half-closed already, and now that adrenaline was no longer rushing through his system, his limbs were starting to give out. If Ghirahim were not holding him up right now, he'd collapse to the ground. He might anyways, if he were forced to stand for much longer.

"K...kill me...Get on with it..." Link breathed in a barely audible voice, and Ghirahim chuckled darkly.

"Not yet," he said with relish, "I want to savour this victory. I want you to remember how utterly helpless you are right now." Ghirahim's tongue snaked out, sensually tasting the droplets of sweat off of Link's neck, and Link shuddered so violently he almost collapsed right then. Ghirahim chuckled again.

"If I didn't know better, Skychild, I'd say that shiver was one of ecstasy. Does it thrill you to be so utterly powerless? To have your life hanging by a thread? To not be in control for the first time in your short, delicate life? Tell me who it was, Skychild. Who made you feel this way?"

"I...don't know what you're..." But then Ghirahim pressed his sword into Link's throat, straining the skin, and Link let out an audible gasp.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, Skychild. It's why you're hoping I won't kill you, just so you can get the chance to be tangled in this deadly embrace once again. Isn't that about right?" Link flushed, earning another chuckle from Ghirahim.

"Sleep now, Skychild, and come face me again when you've recovered." With that, Ghirahim struck Link with the handle of his sword, and Link grunted, finally crumpling to the ground. 

Ghirahim was humming merrily to himself all that day and the next, knowing that when Link came to, all he would be able to think about was how it felt to be completely at Ghirahim's mercy.


End file.
